1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rework method of a gate insulating layer of a thin film transistor (TFT) and a display panel manufactured thereby, and more particularly, to a rework method that an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) etching process is carried out by introducing gases of sulfur hexafluoride and oxygen to remove a silicon nitride layer serving as a gate insulating layer and a display panel manufactured thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display panel mainly includes an array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and liquid crystal molecules filled between the array substrate and the CF substrate. A plurality of pixels are disposed on the array substrate (also called the TFT substrate) in an array, and each of the plurality of pixels is formed with a TFT device to control switch function of each of the plurality of pixels. The array substrate has to be formed by multiple steps of deposition, lithography, and etching to provide a gate, a gate insulating layer, a semiconductor layer, a drain/source, and to pattern a pixel electrode and a passivation layer.
Generally in the process of manufacturing the array substrate, when a film formed by a non-chemical related process, such as a physical vapor deposition (PVD) process or lithography fails due to an unqualified film quality or a machinery crash, this film can be removed and another qualified film can be formed by a rework process. On the other hand, if the films are formed by a chemical related process, such as a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, the entire substrate has to be discarded once the film formation fails, the film quality is abnormal, or the machine crashes. Therefore, the manufacturing cost will be increased and the array substrate yield will be adversely affected.